Violet/Bonus Talk
You can talk to Violet in Grants Way in Celapaleis. She will have a new conversation after two visits, with the last needing three. ---- Ah? Rush... Are you doing well? I suppose I ought to thank you for last time... For the business in Celapaleis, I mean. I truly enjoy this place. The feel of the buildings, the hustle and bustle of the people... The country of Gilles-Barre felt like this, once. This area is so reminiscent of the country of Gilles-Barre... The people, the feel of the streets... Around the time of my father's death, the house of Gilles-Barre had taken a terrible fall. I took it upon myself to restore the honor of our house. ...That's why I hated my husband. I resented everything he was... I knew he cared for me. But how could he know how it felt to fall from grace? He wasn't one of us. He could never understand my rage... or so I thought. Thinking on it now, it's I who didn't understand... I took it upon myself to restore my family to its former glory... Looking back now, I realize I really did not understand anything. Lately, I've been having a strange dream. It's of the day the former Duke Qubine died. In it, I am returning from the palace, weeping as I go... The sun is setting, bathing the whole town in a golden red light. Mother holds my hand, and Father looks at me with a bitter smile... It's been so long. It felt so real. So warm... But, that's how I felt until recently, I suppose. My father, my mother, my memories... All were stolen from me by Duke Qubine. So when he died, it was only what he deserved, or so I felt... Looking at it with a clear mind, I can see that the view then was just as it is now—beautiful. In the past and today, this road is beautiful. I can see that now... Rush... For a long time I felt that if only Duke Qubine was gone, the Gilles-Barres family would recover its land, its riches, and most importantly, its honor. But I've finally realized that those things are not truly what I've been hoping to get back all this time. What I really wanted was my mother and father, and the happy times we spent together. That's what I've been chasing all this time. Odd, isn't it? Even if my house were returned to its former standing right now, it would not undo the past... The thing I've most wanted is not something I can take by force. But at the same time, it's something that already exists in my heart. It's up to me to keep the memories I have left... It's up to me to live up to them. I've been a fool... ... Rush...thank you for allowing me to say all this. In explaining myself, I feel like I've finally begun to heal... Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Violet, thus awakening her true powers! Ah, hello, Rush. I'm off to offer flowers at my parents' graves. What sort of flowers do you think they would like? Category:Character Bonus Talk